Bumblebee & Bellabear
by Reena Catheryn
Summary: The infamous Isabella Swan has a twin sister, but there's something magical about Bianca Denise Swan. Salem Institute of Magic is closing down for a year... whatever will Bianca do with her boring muggle sister? Then again, how boring can things be with a hot-headed animegus boyfriend and a vampire dating your twin sister. OCxPaul
1. Chapter 1

I don't have very distinct memories from my early childhood. Mostly, I remember pictures I've seen or stories I've been told. I guess that would explain why I don't remember much about my mom or sister, really. My parents are divorced, have been since I was two years old. My twin sister and I were separated then. My mom didn't want to separate us, but what can I say? I'm a daddy's girl! So I chose my dad while my sister clung to my mother for dear life. Yes, my sister is that kind of girl. She tries to pretend that she's mature and mom "needs" her, but actually it's the other way around. Living with Dad is quiet and chill, the way I like it. Actually, I haven't spent an entire school year with him since I started going to a special school when I was six.

I guess it's time to clear a few things up. My name is Bianca Denise Swan. My parents are Charlie Swan and Rene Dwyer (as of a few months ago). My twin sister is Isabella Marie Swan, but she prefers Bella. When we were younger, my mom thought it would be cute if we were both "BB". So I ended up Bumblebee and my sister ended up Bellabear. Even though we're twins, and I love my sister, I never hesitate in saying she's a clingy, boring muggle. Oh yeah, that's the other thing. I'm a witch. My dad is a wizard and my mom is a muggle which is why their marriage didn't exactly work out. Mom didn't take the news well and she walked out, intending to take both of us with her. Bella didn't inherit enough magic to be trained and become a full witch, but she did inherit a few traits. Still, it worked out that she ended up with mom, who got freaked out at the mere mention of magic. She still loved me, as did my sister. But it was always love from a distance. I've been attending Salem Institute for Witches since I was six years old. I went to muggle public school for kindergarten, Forks Elementary to be specific. During the breaks and summers, I continue living with my dad in Forks, Washington. My sister used to come visit for summers, but after that first summer when I came home from Salem…

"Bianca! Bells is here!" my dad called from downstairs. I dropped my book on the floor and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time in my excitement to see my sister. It'd been a whole year since she last visited for summer. My mom was standing in the doorway, looking unwilling to step inside when I got down. Bella was holding her mother's hand with one hand and her suitcase in the other.

"Remember Charlie, I want her to be ready for me to pick her up at exactly 9am in three weeks. Okay Bellabear," Renee sighed and gave Bella a kiss on the head. "Bumblebee," she smiled toward me, opening her arms.

"I missed you Mommy!" I ran into her arms happily.

"I know baby, we missed you too. Bella, sweetie, go give your dad a hug," Mom released Bella's hand and Bella dutifully walked over to Daddy before giving him an awkward hug.

"Love you Bells," he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the head. She smiled and then blushed vibrantly.

"Bellabear, you're silly," I giggled, taking her hand and sitting at our small tea table in the living room with her. "You're never going to guess what I did this year!" I squealed. I heard Dad cough suddenly and I looked over. His eyes were wide and full of worry, but I shrugged it off. He got weird sometimes about little things.

"What did you do, Bee?" Mom smiled, not noticing Daddy at all.

"I went to a special school for witches!" I clapped my hands and Dad groaned. Mom froze and her face got really pink without saying anything. Bella cocked her head and blinked a few times.

"But Bianca, witches aren't real. And even if they were… they're ugly green old women with big noses and warts. Why would you want to go to school to become ugly?" she crinkled her nose and I felt my cheeks burn up with rage.

"Of course we're real! Do I look ugly to you?" I shouted angrily, tears starting to leak from my brown eyes.

"Bianca Denise Swan! Stop yelling at your sister and making up stories," my mom ordered in a loud voice. I looked at her, my heart breaking in two.

"Renee-

"No, Charlie. I told you I didn't want my daughter's anywhere near any of that stuff. Bianca, you're coming home with me and you will stop all that nonsense about magic and witches," she said sternly, taking Bella's hand and grabbing her suitcase.

"NO. Stop lying to her, Mommy!" I cried.

"Renee, you will not do this to Bianca," Charlie said, showing an assertive side he rarely displayed to his ex-wife, who he still loved.

"Charlie Swan! You cannot warp my daughter," she replied, flustered.

"She's our daughter, Renee. And she has magic that needs to be trained. I understand that it makes you uncomfortable, but don't ruin her life because I guarantee she will never forgive you," he said calmly, holding his hands up as my mom's eyes darted back and forth between me and Daddy.

"Isabella, we're leaving," Mom finally said after a long, tense pause. Bella, instead of sticking up for me like I would for her, just nodded, stood up and left silently with my mom.

"Bellabear!" I shouted out the door as they got back into the taxi and drove away. Tears were streaming down my face full force and I felt my Dad's hand on my shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"Bumblebee…" he started.

"Don't call me that," I whispered fiercely. "Never again."

And that's basically how my sister and I grew so far apart. In time, I grew to forgive my mother and understand how she couldn't accept magic to be real. She was always edgy around it and I guess if you don't have magic, it's scary. It's like small countries that don't have nuclear bombs waiting to be used… wait never mind. I still refused to use the nickname Bumblebee, though. That name remained only for my mother and sister to use. They remained separate from the rest of my life. I loved them, but they faded into oblivion as magic and the magic world began to monopolize my life.

Magic at Salem was not the only kind I was exposed to. There was a strong, tribal magic presence on the La Push Reservation, which I learned from a very early age. Billy Black, my dad's best friend, was the Chief of the tribe and he knew that the legends of shape-shifters and spirit warriors and imprints were absolutely true. There were none while I was growing up because of the lack of "Cold Ones", but that changed my sophomore year when a coven of animal-feeding vampires moved into Forks. I wanted to go after them with a quick "Incendio" but Billy explained that they were the animal-feeders from the legend… that had an ongoing pact with the tribe. So I wasn't allowed to practice that charm. Billy's son Jacob and I got along pretty well, but in an effort to keep Jacob protected and friendly to the Cullens, Billy hid all knowledge of magic and the tribal legends being true from him. However, when the Cullens moved into town, three boys from the Reservation phased. Samuel Uley, Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote. Jared was sixteen like me. Paul was seventeen and Sam was already nineteen. I met them by chance one day when I was hanging around First Beach while my dad and Billy went fishing. Long story short… Paul imprinted on me. That was how I ended up in a relationship with the hot-headed animegus named Paul. I fell out of friendship with Jacob because he and his friends (all younger than me by two years) thought that Sam had started a steroid-ingesting cult that acted like junior cops.

Anyway, after I found out Paul had imprinted on me I told him I was a witch. It went… better than expected.

"So yeah," Paul rubbed the back of his neck nervously as we walked along the shore of the beach, water occasionally licking our feet.

"Is there any reason you asked me to come out here, Paul? Or can I go back to the fire… where it's warm and there's food?" I whined in a teasing tone. He didn't laugh… not even a chuckle. It was weird. Paul was always joking around and reacting some way (usually with a laugh, though sometimes he got weirdly offended by stuff). "Is something wrong?" I frowned momentarily, my sixteen year old brain wracking itself to see why he would be breaking up with me on the bonfire of all nights.

" No! Well yes, but not like you're thinking… knucklehead," his eyes widened as he realized what I was implying and he finally cracked a smile.

"Then just spit it out," I gave him a light shove.

"The legends are real and I'm a werewolf," he said, trying to be casual and I shrugged and smiled.

"Well, duh," I watched his shocked expression.

"Did you not get what I said, Bianca? I explode into a giant, vampire-killing wolf," he said slowly, holding my shoulders so I had to look into his eyes.

"I heard what you said, but you were inaccurate. The correct term would be Spirit Warrior, shape-shifter or animegus… any of the above," I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Paul, did you really think I didn't know about you guys?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he scratched his head with confusion.

"I won't question you're weird ways of knowing stuff you shouldn't… but there's something else. I imprinted on you," he said casually, being more relaxed. I paused, pursing my lips for a minute.

"Hmm well that's new information. Forever soul mates with you? Wow, Paul, I don't know if I can accept that," I shrugged and stroked my chin thoughtfully.

"Come on Bee, I'm serious!" he whined, like a puppy.

"So am I! I'm sixteen, Paul. You're just barely seventeen. I don't want to think about imprints and soul mates. Can't we just continue being whatever it is we are?" I sighed.

"Oh sure… I just wanted there to be complete honesty from the start. I wanted you to know what it was from the beginning," he said, frowning and shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Right, well TOTAL honesty is difficult to achieve, you know? I mean there has got to be something about you I don't know," I joked nervously.

"Well you already know that I have a history as a man-whore… which is only partially true. I have a younger sister that a lot of people assume is my daughter, but she seriously is my younger sister. I have a temper that is only worsened by the fact that I explode into a giant wolf. I know that vampires exist. And I have imprinted on the greatest girl in the world. I am going to be a Senior at La Push high school. I really am 17. I have never skipped a grade… what else is important? No criminal record except for a minor speeding ticket last year," he grimaced a little and my heartbeat sped up significantly. "Whoa, whoa, relax! It was like a $50 ticket at most. I'm not a dangerous criminal," he touched my chin gently and I bit my lip, looking up to avoid his eyes.

"No, that's not it. It's just that I really don't think I can be fully honest with you," I sighed.

"What dirty skeletons could you possibly have in your tiny closet?" Paul responded with a big laugh and a ruffle of my hair.

"Watch it! 5ft. 4in. is an average height! Just because your 6ft. 2in. does not make me short," I defended, not attempting to ruffle his hair in return because I couldn't reach it.

"Alright, alright. What could you possibly have hanging in your average closet?" he snickered and I smacked myself on the forehead.

"You're impossible. You're not going to stop until you ask the wrong question and get hurt one day," I groaned, plopping down on the sand. It took him a minute before he sat down beside me, sighing and placing his hands on his bent knees.

"Honesty, Bianca. I'm asking for you to let me in. I want to be there for you in good times and in awful times. You need to know that I'll always be here, even if you murder someone!" he ranted. "But you didn't murder someone… did you?"

"God no! Paul! My dad is the chief of police," I slapped his arm, of course causing myself more pain than it was worth. He laughed and then took my hand, rubbing it gently. He took it as an excuse to not let go. "Real smooth," I teased him.

"You're getting off topic…"

"You want to know so bad?!" I jumped up, utterly frustrated with his stubborn curiosity.

"Of course!" he jumped up, towering over me.

"You have ancient magic running through your blood… You have a spirit warrior. You're people believe that the wolf inside you is tied to your soul, right? Well where I come from… we don't have souls. We have magic cores," I tried to explain it without making it seem incredibly stereotypical because I didn't want him to jump to conclusions.

"So… you explode into a bunny rabbit or something?" he choked back a laugh. I slapped my forehead again and shook my head with a groan.

"No. I have a different kind of magic. My dad has it too. But my mom and sister don't," I tried to explain further.

"So it's like the wolf gene where it's hereditary, but not definite?" he scrunched his eyebrows in concentration.

"Yes," I confirmed. "The school I go to is a special school for other people like me. It's an all girl's school…"

"Okay so what tribe do you come from?" Paul smiled, completely ignorant of what I was trying to tell him.

"No, Paul. I'm not Native American… my ancestors came from Italy. I go to Salem Institute for Witches! I'm a witch; my dad is a wizard! Is it that hard to understand?" I exclaimed. He blinked for a moment before he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Wait, so you expect me to believe that you wave a wand, say spells, make potions and have a spirit animal? Do you curse people too?" he managed to choke out the words while he laughed.

"Wand? Yes. Spells? Yes. Potions? Yes. Spirit animal? Archibald is just my pet owl… though I guess he kind of chose me. Curse people? I know curses, but we try not to use them because a lot of them are evil at the core and harmful," I answered with complete seriousness, watching Paul sober up and look at my incredulously.

"You're serious," he whispered… something I'd never seen him do.

"Dead serious, Paul. I'm not bad. Most of us aren't bad. But we are different. Can you accept that?" I asked solemnly, not really sure I wanted to know his answer.

"You're asking me if I can accept you being different? On the night that I told you I morph into a GIANT wolf?" he laughed out loud once and slipped his arm around me.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about soulmates," I reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe not, but I know something that will," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I gagged.

"You're a disgusting pig," I told him as I stood up and headed back to the campfire. "Race you!"

We managed to keep my secret until the end of the summer, when he finally cracked and told Jared… who thought about it when he was on patrol with Sam. It wasn't a big deal having them know. It actually made things with Billy easier. We all still agreed to keep it from the non-shifting muggles, so Jacob and his crew would have to stay in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bee!" shouted a voice from below my window. I left the mirror, where I was using my wand to curl my hair, and ran towards the window.

"Look who it is. Nice to see you around, stranger!" I teased the figure standing below my window with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be such a stranger if you'd pick up your phone every once and a while," Paul retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm busy and my phone is all the way across the room for my bed. I'm not about to get my butt off my bed just to answer a text message. Call me!"

"MAYBE! HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER-

"Oh my god PAUL. Shut up!" I laughed, clamping my ears shut.

"Come down so we can go to First Beach with the guys!" he called, stopping his horrible singing.

"I'll be down in ten!" I replied before charging back into my room and finishing my hair with a quick beauty charm. I also put a water-proof charm on the curls so that they would be reformed in the Forks weather damaged them. I quickly brushed on some makeup and changed my outfit with a simple charm that I'd mastered non-verbally. My reflection in the mirror proved satisfactory so I headed down the stairs with a bounce in my step.

"Hey Dad!" I called out as I jumped the last two steps and headed into the living room. My father was sitting on the couch, box of tissues in hand, watching 'The Notebook'. "Daddy? Are you crying?" I stifled a laugh and his head snapped up, his eyes glaring.

"Men have feelings too," he defended.

"Whatever you say. Can I go to First Beach with Paul and the guys?" I questioned him eagerly. My chin rested on the back of the couch as I leaned over and batted my eyelashes.

"Yes, go! Stay out until tonight. Don't come home, I have to go run some… uh errands" he rushed through his sentences as he practically shoved me out the door. I would have questioned it, but I really didn't care.

"Uhhh okay! Bye Daddy!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving out the front door.

"Took you long enough," Paul grumbled.

"You know my dad, every second is an interrogation," I rolled my eyes, lying. Paul couldn't hear through my walls because I had put a silencing charm around my house as well as some other basic charms to protect mine and my dad's private lives from muggles, wolves, and vampires alike.

"Yeah well tell him he's got a stick up his ass," my hothead snorted and I glared at him, reminding him to respect my dad. He held up his hands in defense. "Kidding, kidding. So how about a race?" he proposed. I nodded and ran to grab my broom from the back shed. My beautiful Firebolt, though she was a good five years old, had to be kept outside because my dad said she attracted too much attention when Billy brought his son Jacob over for sports nights.

"Prepare to lose, Pauly boy," I winked, mounting my broom and kicking off before he could even shift.

"CHEATER!" he called as he ran, phasing as he leapt to cover more ground. The two of us dashed in and out of the trees, gaining speed with each maneuver. It wasn't even a competition because I knew my Firebolt could go faster. Where was the fun in winning without a fight, though? So I purposely took it slow. There was something calming about flying through the forest, with my wolf by my side, without a care in the world. It was so surreal and yet so natural. I was even sad when it ended as soon as we came to the cliff. Sam and Jared were already sitting around, though Sam was brooding on a rock as Jared waited impatiently for us.

"Hey boys. I've won, again," I laughed, dismounting my Firebolt and setting it against a tree. I quickly conjured some shorts for Paul as he approached from the treeline in wolf form. I tossed them his way and he disappeared back into the trees.

"Is there even any chance he'd win?" Jared laughed, high fiving me and leaning against the boulder that marked our favorite spot on the high cliffs.

"I could if she didn't make so many illegal moves," Paul huffed as he emerged from the trees. He went on and on, listing different crimes I'd committed during our five minute flight to the cliff and I just rolled my eyes, watching Sam sit silently. Sam was a man of few words, but he rarely just sat there and brooded when I joined the party. I liked to think I brought out the party animal in everyone, but Sam seemed immune.

"Sam-ple platter, what's new on the Emily front?" I winked, sitting down next to him. His jaw clenched and he shoved himself upward, standing, clenching his fists together and then launched himself off the cliff in an abrupt dive. My brows furrowed as Paul finally stopped yelling.

"What is UP with him?" I demanded. Paul shook his head with a smug grin and Jared scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Did you mention Emily?" he asked, grimacing.

"Well, duh! She's only the only other wolf girl…"

"Sam got pissed at something and phased too close. She's got a nasty scar running down her face and she and Leah are refusing to talk to him now," Paul shrugged it off as if hurting and losing your soul mate was no big thing.

"Jesus, Paul! You are so insensitive sometimes," I chastised him sometimes.

"Says the frickin Queen Bee of insensitivity," Jared snorted. I turned a fiery glare on him. "And that's my cue to back off! See ya losers," he laughed, also launching himself off the cliff in a lazy dive.

"How am I being insensitive?" Paul whined.

"What if you hurt me?" I snapped. I watched as his fists clenched and his veins pulsed clearly.

"Don't even start with me Bianca," he warned in a low growl.

"Yeah, well that's how Sam feels right now. And you're being an ass," I shoved him though he barely noticed.

"So I'm an ass now? You're completely unbelievable!" Paul shouted, beginning to pace and shake. A sensible person would have backed off or tried to placate him, but I am anything but sensible. Being the type of person I was, I continued to push his buttons.

"Yes you are! I can't believe you think you're so above everyone else!" I gave him a harder shove and calculated the amount of time it would take him to completely lose his temper and phase. It didn't look like it'd be too long…

"WHAT?! Where does that even come from?! Stop spewing bullshit Bianca!" I didn't have a verbal comeback that would piss him off so I stomped on his foot, knowing it would only anger him and not hurt him. The argument had started with me actually trying to make him understand Sam's pain, but it was quickly turning into the kind of argument we always had…blowing steam. It was only seconds before he phased, and I was out of the way just in time as always. Though this time, I phased as well. I'd been working hard at finding my ability as an animegus and had finally gotten it nailed down. So as his clothes burst and he exploded into a giant, vampire-crushing wolf, I neatly ran to his side, transfiguring into a much smaller, white wolf. I was more the size of a large dog when in my animegus form, but still fiercer than being human.

Paul paused, clearly confused, and I took the opportunity to pounce on him, growling. I'd been practicing with my dad who had the animegus form of a bear. Paul reacted almost immediately and we went after each other, landing some minor scratches and bruises before he finally calmed down and I backed off, transfiguring myself back into a human. My clothes were wrinkled, but still definitely intact. Thanks to the charm I'd used, my hair was also intact. I was littered in small scratches and bruises. Even though I didn't heal insanely fast like the wolves, it was nothing a quick charm couldn't fix. But Paul didn't think so. He began to whine immediately, trotting over and licking the larger scratches (which weren't that big at all). I gave a sigh before I pulled out my wand and healed the minor injuries on myself and conjured him shorts. He took the shorts in his mouth and trotted behind the trees, emerging only moments later and walking towards me—a look of caution and fear on his face. He approached me slowly, as if asking my permission.

"Paul, I'm not mad at you. And I'm definitely not scared of you. If you remember correctly, I started the fight because I knew exactly what I was getting into. You needed to be taught a lesson. Do you understand now, how much it hurts Sam?" I asked calmly. He nodded for only a moment before his eyes widened.

"You planned that whole thing!" he shouted, seemingly angry, before I burst out laughing. "You're gonna get it!" he grabbed me and tossed me over the cliff before I could oppose. Cliff diving was an acquired taste, but I'd gotten used to going with the boys. So I was a good sport. I shouted at him for being a jerk, screamed my lungs out, and took a deep breath just before I dove into the water. Since we lived in such a wet area and I spent a lot of time on the beaches in La Push, my dad had made sure I was a fairly good swimmer from a young age so it wasn't difficult at all for me to swim back up to the top and find Paul, who was trying to dunk Jared. Sam sat on one of the mini islands that surfaced out of the water. I swam over and sat down next to him quietly. He hadn't responded to me earlier attempt at conversation, but I decided to try a different approach.

"You know Sam, that girls are simpler than you think," I said softly. He didn't respond, but I knew I had his attention.

"They don't want to hear how guilty you are, and contrary to popular belief, they don't even want a grand apology. They just want to know you need them as much as they need you. They hate feeling powerless, even though we all feel powerless. Emily already knows how much you regret hurting her and she knows it wasn't your fault. What she needs now is for you to show her how much you can't live without her. And Leah? It'll take a long time, but she'll forgive you too. You have to live with what's already been decided for you Sam," I just gave him some soft words of reassurance before wading back into the water and joining the other two knuckleheads for some good, clean fun.

It didn't seem like a very long time later when it started pouring, as per usual. We all burst out laughing, running out of the water and across the beach. My clothes and everything else on me was soaking (though my clothes had been soaking since I had jumped into the ocean with them on). It was nothing a quick charm wouldn't fix and I had no complaint to Paul wrapping me in his arms and tucking a blanket around me as he drove me home. I blasted Fun. songs all the way, because I knew he hated them and he just shook his head and gritted his teeth. After we had one of our "blowing off steam" fights, it usually took a week or so to get him wound up again. He was more lenient with me than anyone else when it came to getting on his nerves.

When we got to my house, he parked a couple blocks away as usual. We sat there, music turned down and heater blasting warm air, playing with each other's fingers for a while. It wasn't like my dad wasn't supportive of my relationship or that he was under some delusion we didn't make out sometimes, but it was still insanely awkward to have your cop father watch you from the front porch as you kissed your boyfriend goodbye. So most of the time we would park down the street, say our goodbyes, and then he would walk me to my house.

"You know Bianca, I've been thinking…" Paul started as we strolled slowly down the block, hand in hand.

"Wow, that's surprising," I snickered. He rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore me.

"Maybe I could come to Massachusetts with you this year. I mean obviously I can't go to your school, but just come and then you can visit me more often," his eyes were pleading with mine. I sucked in a sharp breath, hating what I had to say. "Before you say no, just think about, okay? It physically hurts me when you're gone for so long. Sending you letters and seeing you on your holidays isn't enough for me, Bee. And remember last year when you got hurt in that one class? I wasn't there to take care of you, and that pretty much killed me," he spoke softly, shocking me into silence.

"You can't desert the pack, Paul."

"That's my problem to figure out," he insisted. I was about to refuse, but then I caught sight of the eyesore of a truck in my driveway. That could only mean one thing.

"The Blacks are over for a visit. You know how much it unnerves Jacob to see you around; you'd better get out of here," I sighed, giving him a quick hug.

"Forget that!" Paul grunted, pulling me closer. "That little twerp is going to phase soon enough. He can get over being around me." I could see my dad horsing around with Billy in the street, though Jacob must've been on the other side of the truck because I didn't see him.

"I'm back Daddy," I smiled as we finally reached my house. He looked shocked at my arrival and then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Bianca! I didn't expect you to be home so soon-

"Bumblebee?!" called an all-too-familiar voice. I stopped dead in my tracks as Paul gave me a quizzical look, not understanding the nickname. All of the sudden my twin sister appeared from the other side of the truck, Jacob following. In the millisecond it took me to react, I noticed several other people's reactions.

Jacob's jaw hardened and fists clenched at the sight of Paul. Paul seemed confused, but amused at everything happening. My dad was flinching like he was scared of my reactions and Billy seemed almost pitying, and also had a wary eye on Jacob and Paul. Bella, of course, had a blissful ignorance surrounding her. She seemed completely unaware of anyone except herself, as usual.

"It's been so long!" she murmured as she wrapped me in an awkward hug. Paul hadn't released my hand, partially cuz I was squeezing it for dear life.

"Yeah. A warning might have been nice," I directed the jab at my dad, who clearly had anticipated her arrival.

"We couldn't find the right time, Bee," my dad offered me a lame excuse. I fought the raging urge to shout BS and huffed, releasing hot air from my nostrils. My clothes were still damp and my hair was still dripping, despite the heat in Paul's truck so of course Bella turned all "mother" on me.

"Why on earth are you dripping wet?" she asked, fussing over me like she actually cared.

"Because it was raining," I rolled my eyes. She frowned, as if not understanding my words. "It tends to do that a lot here in Washington," I grumbled, pulling Paul towards the front door of my house.

"Pleasure to see you as always Chief Swan!" Paul called, mostly out of respect for my dad, and the fact that my dad kept him on a tight leash as my boyfriend. Once inside, I slammed the front door and stormed all the way up to my room. When I found what she'd done to it, I screamed in frustration. My bed had been shoved into the corner and a second one, identical to mine with a different bedspread, had been placed about two feet away. Suitcases lay strewn, half-unpacked, on the new bed and my books, which had previously been on my desk (which had disappeared), were carelessly thrown onto my bed. Archibald's cage was nowhere to be found and I assumed his bag of treats was along with it. My Salem trunk and all my magical artifacts were gone as well.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, finding my trunk with my things in it under my bed with a post-it saying 'STAY OUT' on it. Paul had found a seat on my bed, clearing aside the mounds of books and clothes that had previously been littered all over my room, and grabbed me as I paced by him. He settled me on his lap and kissed my head gently.

"Bianca, chill. You can't change what your sister already did. I know it was an asshole thing to do, but you have to just go with it. Besides, I've never met her so I can't just go beating her up for you," he joked and though normally I would have laughed and hit him with a little shock of magic, I did not react.

"I'll see you tomorrow Paul."

"Don't send me away just because you're angry at them," he retorted, flaring his nostrils a little.

"I'm not. I need to be alone right now, or I'm going to hurt you with the amount of magic I'm about to do," I told him in a tight voice. He shook his head with a frustrated sigh, placed a hard kiss on my lips, and then dashed out. I watched out the window as he said a quick goodbye to the entourage in front of my house and jogged down the street to his truck. I controlled the burst of untrained magic that was about to tear apart my room and instead caused all my sister's clothes to wrinkle. It was petty, but it helped ease a little of my anger.

I made sure I was asleep in my bed long before my sister ever came in that night.

**Author's Note: I can't remember whether I did one for the last chapter or not, but I'm doing one now. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed/followed/favorite my story after its first chapter! I appreciate it more than I can say. I'm sorry this second chapter has taken so long. I have a very busy life (despite having no social life and virtually no friends) and it's my senior year so I have to work hard at graduate and passing my IB exams. But I am still working at all my stories right now so enjoy!**


	3. Apologies

My Dearest Readers,

Let me start this off by saying I have not abandoned you nor forgotten you. This letter is going to go as a new "chapter" for each of my stories so it will be generic. For my less popular stories, "Mum's the Word" and "Ghosted" I'm looking for a co-author. I say co-author because I'm not willing to relinquish my power over my ideas, but I need a fresh perspective. I don't plan on abandoning them though, just need to figure out where to go. My more popular stories "Silence" and "Bumblebee and Bellabear" are currently still being updated. I'm working on the next chapters, just being slow. I'm sorry it seems flakey. I'm a senior in high school and graduation is next week so I'm finishing final exams and saying goodbyes and its been very hectic!

I encourage you to go to my profile and check out my other stories while you wait (I've got a few very nice one shots. And I'm thinking of starting a Les Mis Enjonine fic soon!) actually, I'm begging you to read my other stories and not my leave me as I promise not to leave you!

Most Fondly,  
Reena Catheryn


End file.
